Paulina Objection
by WindWing
Summary: Danny and Sam's relationship gets put into a rocky position as Paulina's beauty gets in the way of Danny's real feelings....hehe, plz r
1. Chapter 1

 Paulina Objection (Tango) 

A Danny Phantom Songfic

By WindWing

Disclaimer : I do not own blah, blah, blah… or blah, blah, blah… u get the idea right? Urrghh. Fine! I do not Danny Phantom or the song 'Objection (Tango)' by Shakira. Don't sue me! Plz!

Danny Fenton stared – and drooled – openly at the 'figure of true perfection' infront of his best friends, gothic Sam Manson and techno-geek Tucker Foley.

"Wow Tuck! Your not drooling!" Sam raised her arms in some sort of triumph at the boy typing furiously on his PDA.

"yup…test…busy…pass…bye…must…" with that jumble, Tucker left his best friends in a struggle.

"Oookaaay then…Danny! Wake up would'ya!" She started to pull at his shirt sleeve.

**It's not her fault she's so irresistible**

_'Why do I even bother with you anymore, Danny?'_

**But all the damage she's caused isn't fixable**

"DANNY!"

"Paulina…Paulina…Paulina…Paulina…" Sam rolled her eyes – something she was doing very occasionally when the 'replace-the-w-with-a-b-in-witch witch' was about.

"Paulina…Paulina………"

**Every twenty seconds you repeat her name**

"Fine Danny! While your drooling, I'm gonna die! Yeah die! Right here!" She lay down on the ground and closed her eyes and started strangling herself.

"Paulina…" They received a lot of looks from passers by, however, Danny did not pry his eyes away from the popular 'beauty queen'. (A/N : well, wouldn't you look up if you saw a boy drooling like he was having an epileptic fit, and a girl strangling herself and actually succeeding? Exactly…)

**But when it comes to me you don't care…**

**If I'm alive or dead!**

"Paulina…" Danny gobbed again.

'_Urrggh! Why does she have to stand right there! Why! Of all the places around this school, **she had** to stand right there! Right there! Why does **she **have to **steal** him from **me**! Wait…**what**?' _

**Objection, I don't wanna big exception,**

**To get a bit of your attention,**

**I love you for free, and I'm not your mother,**

**But you don't even bother!**

'_Maybe I should just go…he's got his, eww, **Paulina**, and, I've got…my, umm…oh…' _Sam sighed deeply. Danny was what she wanted. Her money could not buy him though, and it was obvious who he had chosen to ogle.

"Danny, hey, I'm gonna go…I'll see you tomorrow…kay?"

**Objection, I'm tired, of this triangle,**

**Got dizzy dancing the tango**

"Wait! Sam!" Danny grabbed her hand. She melted.

**I'm falling apart in your hands again,**

**No way, I've got to get away!**

"Where're you going?" She stared into his ice-blue eyes, only realizing how warm they actually were.

"Going home, so you might as well go back to 'Paulina watching'." She yanked her hand out of his grasp angrily.

**Next to her cheap silicon I look minimal,**

**That's why infront of your eyes I'm invisible**

He stared at her blankly. More like he was staring at what 'perfection' was behind her. Without averting his gaze, he spoke;

"Sam, you don't have to go yet home yet. Why don't we go to mine? You, Me and Tuck…hey, where is Tuck?"he tore his eyes away from Paulina for a split second in order 2 find Tucker. Sam rolled her eyes impatiently.

**But you gotta know small things also count,**

**You better put your feet on the ground…**

**And see what it's about!**

"He left half an hour ago!" She raised her arms to emphasise her point.

"Oh, oops. Well I guess it's just you and me…" Sam crossed her arms and noted that her was still gazing at Paulina.

"Danny, you sound disappointed. Why don't you invite…oh I don't know, **Paulina instead?**" Her voice dripped with sarcasm and hatred.

**Objection, I don't want a big exception,**

**To get a bit of your attention.**

**I love you for free and I'm not your mother,**

**But you don't even bother!**

Unfortunately, Danny, only fourteen, was as dense as any other teenage boy when it came to emotions and sarcasm. (A/N : sorry for any boy who may be reading this…some boys do understand emotions, sometimes…gulp hehe…)

"Do you think she'd actually come?"

**Objection, I'm tired of this triangle,**

**Got dizzy dancing the tango…**

**I'm falling apart in your hands again,**

**No way, I've got to get away!**

That did it. That lifted the lid and made the volcano erupt.

"DANNY! YOU JUST DON'T GET IT! YOU'RE SO DENSE! SHE WILL **NEVER **LIKE YOU! SHE IS A…A…A…THERE ISN'T EVEN A WORD FOR IT! WHY, MIGHT I ASK, DO YOU CARE AGAIN? OH, YEAH! BE…CAUSE…YOU…ARE…A… **_BOY_**!" Sam's fists had turned white from where she had clenched them so much. Even her face colour now matched her violet eyes which was only millimetres from touching Danny's.

"So, that's a no on asking her then?" he squeaked.

"You, are such a Phead!" with that, Sam slapped him square on his left cheek and stormed off. Leaving Danny gob smacked, rubbing his now red cheek with people crowding around.

**I wish there was a chance for you and me,**

**I wish you couldn't find a place to be…**

**Away from here**

Sam lay on her bed, crying into her pillow. _'Great Sam, you **had** to open your big mouth. Now he'll probably **never**_ _talk to you again. And neither will Tucker. You're so stupid!'_

Danny lay on his bed too, only with a little different thought going through his head. _'Dinner smells good…no! focus! Why did Sam say those things…hmmm…errr…I need help. But I normally go to Sam for help. Hmmm…'_

**This is pathetic and sardonic,**

**It's sadistic and psychotic**

**Tango is not for three…**

**Never meant to be…**

_Rrriiiinnnggg………rrriiiinnnggg….. _"Hello?"

"Tuck?"

"Yeah?"

"Problem. Big Problem."

"Don't you normally ask Sam?"

"Sam **is **the problem."

"Ohhh. Can't help."

"Why?"

"I don't **get** girls. Bye!" _Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

"Damn you Tuck…"

_Knock knock. Silence. 'Don't say I didn't warn you' _Danny Phantom phased through Sam's third story window.

"Damn. Where could she be?" As if on cue, Sam walked in, in only a towel…fresh out the shower.

"Ahhhh!" Danny rushed to cover his eyes and stumbled over the bedside cabinet, landing on the gothic bed. Sam rolled her eyes and slumped over.

"I'm covered, idiot." He peeked through a hole in his hands before removing them. "What do you want, ghost-boy?"

"Errr…" Sam rolled her eyes.

_'Wow, Sam's got a better figure than Paulina…wait…**what**?' _She cocked an eyebrow at him, saying he should hurry up. He gulped. _'What did I want to say? Why didn't think about this first before blindly flying through the window?'_

**You can try it,**

**Rehearse it,**

**Or train like a horse,**

**But don't you count on me,**

**Oh don't you count on me boy!**

"I…err…Sam?"  
"Yes?"

"Why were you mad at me?" Her shoulders slumped. She grabbed her pajamas and went into the bathroom.

"Hmmm…try **am mad at you** and you **are **as dense as I thought." By now the were arguing through the door.

"I'm not dense!"

"Are too!"

"Aren't!"

"Are!" Danny sighed and changed back to Danny Fenton.

"Well, ok then. Explain why I am dense."

"Because you don't realize what's going on around you, **and** you can't realize what an airhead Paulina is so you **insist **on acting like you've been lobotomized when you're around her!"

"What? I don't!" Sam had finished dressing, she just didn't want to have to face Danny Fenton or Phantom while she was crying.

"Dense…so dense…"

"Stop saying that!"

"Why do you care what I say! I'm surprised you even notice!"

"B-because you're my best friend, Sam." They both were leaning against the door now, just dying to be close to the other. Sam couldn't though, she knew what was coming next…what she had to say…

"Sam? Are you still in there? Don't make me phase through the door!" She almost smiled then.

"Danny…I don't see you as a best friend anymore…" His heart stopped.

"W-what? W-why?"

**Objection, I don't want a big exception,**

**To get a bit of your attention,**

**I love you for free, and I'm not your mother,**

**But you don't even bother!**

"Because Danny, I-I…love you. There, I said it, now, just go away! And leave me to die in my self pity…"

"Sam…what? Let me i-"

"No! Go Away! I'm not decent Danny!" He wouldn't risk phasing through the door.

"But, Sammy…"

"Don't call me that…go away!" He wasn't getting anywhere like this and he felt bad enough. He'd made her say something and now she felt humiliated. He could not return what she said because his emotions weren't sorted out yet…no matter how much he wanted to hold her…make her happy and safe…

**Objection, I'm tired of this triangle,**

**Got dizzy dancing the tango,**

**I'm falling apart at your hands again,**

**No way, I've got to get away!**

"Okay, Sam, I'll go…" silence. He was gone. Sam slid down the door and let her sobs out openly, not caring who heard, even though there was no-one who could hear…

A/N : Wat do you think? Yeah, I know, sad ending. I might do a sequel to this if I get some reviews saying people want to hear more!  If you have any flames plz be gentle cause im new at this but constructive criticism is always welcome! Cheers for reading!

XxWindWingxX


	2. Chapter 2 : We Will Be Free

Paulina Objection

Chapter Two : We Will Be Free

By WindWing

A/N : yay! I got reviews! Thank u all! To demand, I have written the second chapter, and this is a little more fluffy than the last one. I agree with Sam Manson Rulez that the first chapter was more angst than humour, so I will change it if I can. This chapter might b a bit wish-washy, but I liked writin it. So I hope u like readin it. So, without further ado… P.s. I couldn't find a song for it so I wrote a poem to play the part of the song…

Disclaimer : GAWWWWD! Y CANT THESE THINGS LEAVE US WRITERS ALONE! Anywho… robot voice I don't own Danny Phantom…triumphant voice but I do own my suckish poem! Haha! I own 'I Am Free'! haha! Mwah ha ah ah ahahha aha ha! Hehe…ill let u read it now…wolf grin…

Sam's P.O.V

Oh, god. I'd just made the biggest fool out of myself. I hate hormones! Okay, so I had stopped crying when I ended up really dehydrated and I need a long drink, so I unfortunately had to abandon my very comfy position on the bathroom floor. Danny had obviously gone…(I had cried until midnight and I have no idea when I started…) yet I had to hope that when I left the bathroom that I would meet his warming ice-blue eyes…no such luck…I sighed and turned to my window and withdrew the gothic purple curtains, peeling open the window door.

**Moonlight shines down on me…**

The dinner-plate moon was fantastic. I allowed it's mothering silver rays to dance down me, bathing me in a sweet, unreal warmth.

**The wind plays against my skin…**

Pinprick goosebumps covered any of my available body as the breeze soothingly wrapped me up, almost fully engulfing me. As I leant further away from the window, I ran my fingers up the window pane, enjoying every moment of the chilling sense. Suddenly, the wind grew stronger, capturing me in an embrace as I can face-to-face with familiar green eyes.

"Sam, I'm so sorry that I didn't do this earlier…"

**And now, as you look at me…**

Danny Phantom changed into Danny Fenton. Slowly, creating unwanted suspense – on my part – he lovingly drew me into a fairy-tale kiss. I didn't resist. I was too shocked so I didn't dare return it. After a few moments, I regained my composure and hungrily returned the kiss, not wanting to hold anything back.

**I start to feel free…**

We finished kissing for a breath. Danny lent his forehead onto mine, sighing.

"Wow…I should have done that ages ago…" My cheeks involuntarily flushed at his remark.

"And I thought there wasn't a breeze tonight…I'm glad there was…" I chuckled.

"You caught me…" He sounded sarcastic as he laughed, but quickly changed into a more serious tone. "I never left Sam."

"Thankyou."

**I feel free,**

**For thoughts to wonder…**

"Danny, why did you stay?"

**For you to love me…**

He smiled mischievously,

"You really want to know?"

"Yup." His arms around my waist tightened as I placed mine lightly around his neck.

**I will always be…**

"Because, I love you, and I want you to be my Sam…"

**Now I feel free…**

He smiled as I laughed in relief. He did love me. And he wanted me. I tried to staunch the flow of my tears, but I had to let just one clear droplet escape…

**Stars glitter in the night sky…**

Tenderly, Danny wiped it away, his own eyes gleaming like a warm summer lakes. I left his grasp to gaze out of my window. Stars gazed back down at me, each one seeming brighter than the last.

**You whisper to me softly…**

"Sam?"

"Yes, my Danny?" I felt him smile as he wrapped his arms around my waist, interlocking his fingers through mine. He rested his head on my shoulder, some of his stray midnight-black hair fell over my face, tickling my cheek. I had to smile, making him chuckle. I love that sound. He started to whisper into my ear…

**I am listening to you,**

**If you say what you mean…**

"You are beautiful in the starlight." I closed my eyes and grinned. "Come on." Danny released my hands, still supporting my waist as he changed into Danny Phantom.

"Where are we going?" I had trouble keeping a straight face as I spoke with mock concern.

"I am going to give you a world full of stars, Sam." He grinned as we went intangible and flew through my bedroom wall, out into the night. I didn't latch onto him, because I had to much trust in the one arm he used to carry me. Coming to a stop, I examined Amity Park in awe. Almost all the towns home lights were off, leaving then golden street lamps to glow in solidarity. Every so often, a car or bus would stream down a road, creating a beam of white light in the inky blackness that would dissolve.

"Cool…" Is all I could think of to describe it.

"You haven't seen nothing yet…close your eyes…" The blackness behind my eyelids matched the one of the night as I felt my stomach drop to my feet when we started to fly higher. Way higher.

"Okay, open your eyes," As I did so, I was greeted by millions of burning stars. Everywhere was covered with God's candles. (A/N : I know, metaphors…It just seemed right. I am not trying to offend any none-believers or other religions.) I couldn't even see the ground anymore because we where so far up. I looked down to see even more stars.

"Danny, this is amazing!"

"Your amazing,"

**So we'll feel free…**

"Danny, how long did it take you to come up with this?"

"Oh, about four seconds…" I laughed.

"You've been up here before then?"

"Yeah, It's nice."

"Danny, thank you for tonight," we kissed again and I swear I heard fireworks going off somewhere.

**I feel free,**

**For thoughts to wonder…**

"Promise me one thing…"

"Anything." I rested my head in his chest and sighed.

**For you to love me,**

**We will always be…**

"Promise me you'll never leave,"

"Of course I promise Sam."

"Swear."

"I swear on the brightest star in the sky."

"Which one is that?"

"The one that will hopefully never disappear…"

"So, which one is it?"

"You…"

**And we'll be free…**

"You're a very corny person, aren't you?" I smiled.

"Yup. 'Cause that's the way you love me." We laughed together and continued to kiss amongst the stars.

…**We are free…**

A/N : I liked writin that one…I just hoped you liked reading it! Told you it was fluffy! Beware the fluff! Hehe. Don't forget 2 review mates! Oh, and check out my other work! Cheers for reading!

XxWindWingxX


End file.
